


Play With Me

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sam finds a tipsy reader in the bunker’s library and decides to “play” along to get her to do what he wants her to.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Books are for reading, not walking on.” and “Something suddenly came up.”

Play With Me

“Y/N! Just what do you think you are doing?” Sam asked as he walked into the library.

You jump up and crouch in one of the plush leather chairs like a tiger ready to strike. Your heart feels like it just jumped out of your chest. You smile and look down at Sam’s feet.

“Sam, hurry, get off of the floor!” You shout as your smile grows bigger. 

Sam face changes from stern to confused. “Y/N, what is going on? Have you been drinking?”

“Just hurry--get off of the floor please!” You try again.

Sam walks over to the chair across from you and lifts his feet up into the chair, his knees touching his chin.

“Okay, I’m off the floor. Now, will you tell me what is happening?” Sam asks, growing impatient.

You giggle as you explain. “The floor is lava, Sam.”

Sam looks at you like you’ve gone completely insane. “Okay, you’ve been drinking.”

“Come on Sam. Play with me, please.” You pout, sticking out your bottom lip and throwing your best puppy dog eyes at him. 

“Okay, I give. Explain it to me.” Sam caves, raising his hands in the air in surrender.

“The floor is lava and if you step on it you die. We have to move around the room without touching the floor. Oh, and the first one to die loses and owes the winner.” You explain as a grin stretches from ear to ear.

“Oh, so it’s a game,” Sam says. “Well, since we don’t have a case, I suppose a game could be fun. Wait, what does the loser owe the winner?” Sam asks realizing you left that detail out.

“Hmmm” You consider several options and decide to go with something simple. “Loser has to pick the room back up when we are done.”

Sam chuckles, “That’s all?! Deal!” He says as he stands up in the chair towering over you. 

You look up at him and giggle. His head looks inches away from touching the ceiling from this angle. Sam easily steps over to the next chair and stands there waiting for you to move. You hop over several chairs and jump onto a table that has several stacks of books. 

Sam steps onto a nearby couch and decides to just lay down on the couch for a little while and watch you. He stretches his legs out, folds his arms, and eyes you suspiciously.

You smirk at Sam as you lay a book down on the floor. Sliding off the table with your arms full of books, you balance on one foot as you lay another book down in front of you. You now have one book per foot, on the floor.

“Um, Y/N?” Sam asks as you go to lay another book on the floor heading towards the couch he is laying on. 

You continue to lay books down moving ever closer to where Sam lies. “Yeah, Sam?”

“Books are for reading, not walking on,” Sam says as he leans slightly over the edge of the couch, watching you intently as you lay another book on the floor at the far end of the couch.

“Really Sam?” You laugh as you hop up onto the arm of the couch and spin yourself around to face him, your socked feet landing between his legs. 

“Um-yes.” Sam clarifies, looking into your eyes as he visibly swallows.

You aren’t sure why but you’re all giddy inside and can’t sit still. You bend your legs up to put your feet on the arm of the couch and push yourself up to standing. You hold your arms straight out to the side, as you wobble a little bit before finding your balance.

“Hey Sam, watch this!” You say beaming like a little kid. 

“Y/N, wait!” Sam protests, but it’s too late.

You raise up on your tiptoes and spin yourself in a circle, your dress fluttering up slightly as you twirl. As you circle back towards Sam, you catch your feet both back flat on the arm of the chair. “Ta…” you start to celebrate, but then you lose your balance and fall forward, right on top of Sam. Sam grunts as the full weight of your body slams into his. “Da?” You finish grinning sheepishly at him.

He can’t help but chuckle at how cute you are. His laughter vibrates through his chest and you shift your weight slightly into a more comfortable position. His face suddenly gets very serious and his eyes widen.

“Um, are you okay, Sam?” You ask suddenly feeling like you should get up off of him.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Y/N.” He says comforting you as he wraps an arm around you; his strong hand resting firmly on your back. “It’s just, something suddenly came up.”

And with that statement, you are suddenly very aware what came up. “Oh yes, it has.” You say, sitting up, only to find that increases his contact with your center.

A fierce growl vibrates through Sam’s body as his eyes darken. His hand twists in the fabric of your dress as he pulls you down to him; his lips crashing into yours with burning passion. His hands trail up your thighs, your dress bunching as he reaches your waist. His fingers hook over the top of your underwear and as he begins to pull them downward, he grazes over one of your extremely ticklish spots, causing you to wiggle and squirm. You giggle into his lips and he pauses his actions. 

“Y/N, are you ticklish?” Sam questions, his lips pink and plump.

“Huh? Me? No.” You assert, biting your lower lip at the blatant lie.

“Are you sure?” Sam asks as he grazes over the spot again, causing you to laugh and squirm so much you fall off of the couch. 

Your giggles are cut short when you look back at Sam. He has sat up, his legs spread wide and draped over the edge of the couch. His eyes are full of lust and desire.

“Stand up for me, slowly,” Sam states very calmly.

You slowly rise to your feet and your hands nervously tug at the hem of your dress. The amount of power that was emanating from Sam was making your heart race.

“Good girl. Now, slide your underwear off and crawl over here.” Sam directs, licking his lips.

You don’t hesitate to comply. Pulling your dress up you hook your thumbs into your underwear.

“Slowly,” Sam demands as he reaches for his belt buckle.

You slowly let the silk fabric slide down your thighs. You bend your head down as you finish taking them off, slowly falling to your knees as you do so. You hear the zipper to Sam’s pants and moan as you lean forward onto your hands; tilting your head up to look up at Sam.

As soon as you eyes reach his lap, you gasp, clenching your thighs together in an involuntary response. His large hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking the full length of his long shaft. As he reaches the base, his hand freezes in place. 

Glaring at you, he orders, “Crawl.”

The sound of his voice shakes you out of your daze and you begin to slowly crawl towards him. His hand moves again, faster now as pre-cum begins to glisten on the tip.

“Damn you are so fine on all fours,” Sam growls.

As you near him you lean back, resting on your heels. 

“May I?” You ask, waiting for his permission.

“You may when I say you may,” Sam snarls and his hand stops moving again, “First, show me how much you want it, climb me and beg for it.”

Those words coming out of Sam’s mouth make you instantaneously wet. 

Your breathing is labored as you reply, meekly, “Okay.”

Sam casts a hard, cold stare right through you and it sends shivers through your whole body.

“I mean, Yes. Yes, Sam.” You say, slowly regaining your composure.

“Good.” Sam firmly states as he tips his head down just slightly to indicate that he’s waiting.

You take a deep breath and it stutters out of you as you feel the heat in your center increasing at the thought of having Sam’s cock in your hands, your mouth, your core. As that last thought crosses your mind, you feel a surge of heat run through you and your walls clench at nothingness. You bite your lower lip and run your hands up Sam’s calves to his knees. Rising up off of your ankles, you pull yourself up onto your knees between Sam’s muscular thighs. 

“Now, slowly.” Sam softly breathes out as he starts to slowly slide his hand up and down his cock. You gasp for breath. You can’t help but imagine his shaft inside of your folds, slowly thrusting in and out. 

You nibble on your lower lip as you slowly inch your hands closer to Sam’s groin. Your gaze is locked onto his glorious shaft and you lick your lips as pre-cum begins to once again form at the slit. As Sam’s hand slides back down, you realize you are slightly moving your body in rhythm with his hand. Your hands are now fully pressed up against his hip bones and your mouth hangs open a mere inches away from the tip of Sam’s shaft. 

“Is there something you want, Y/N?” Sam asks continuing to slowly glide his hand up and down his hard, stiff shaft. 

“Oh please. Please, yes Sam. Can I have it? Please let me have it.” You beg Sam, breathing heavily and thrusting your hips in time with his movements.

Sam leans forward, grabbing you by your hips and effortlessly lifts you up onto the couch, changing positions in one fluid motion. 

“Not yet, you don’t want it bad enough yet,” Sam growls.

Sam’s hands firmly lay on your thighs as he pushes them open further. One hand slides up underneath the hem of your dress as the other one grips onto your thigh. Sam’s slender fingers graze along your inner thigh searching for the warmth of your folds. You are so worked up that you can’t hold back your mewls to feel him touching your aching core. His finger drifts over your folds eliciting a moan from your lips.

“So wet already,” Sam smirks. “Very good.”

Sam’s hand grips a little bit tighter onto your thigh, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Without hesitation, Sam slides two fingers deep into your dripping center, letting your walls stretch around them before slightly curling them up, to find your sweet spot. He curls and uncurls his fingers until you are writhing under his control. Then his thumb joins in and rubs over the pink, swollen nub of your clit. The rough callousness of his skin works over and around your center, grazing against your folds, as his fingers nimbly work at inching you closer to ecstasy. As your clit hardens, Sam adds one more finger inside of you sending you reeling. 

“Oh please Sam, please. I need you in me.” You whimper as you try to hold back your orgasm.

“Please, I need you in me, what?” Sam asks, thrusting his fingers as far inside of you as he can and holding them there, waiting for your response.

You tip your head forward to look at him, confused by his question. The look on his face answers your question immediately.

“Please, fuck me, Sir.” You say in the most lustful, passion-filled voice you can muster.

Sam curls his fingers one last time before he pulls them out, hitting your g-spot just right, sending you into a suspended state of bliss.

Sam stands, towering over you, his massive cock twitching in anticipation. 

Sam holds out a hand, pulls you up and spins you around. He gently places one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder, gently guiding you to kneel down on the couch. 

As you kneel down, you hear a shuffling noise from behind you. Glancing back quickly, you see Sam has taken off his clothes. You whip your head back around and bite down on your hand, to muffle the inhuman noises trying to escape from your lungs. He is all lean muscle and it’s almost too much for you to handle in your current state. You feel the couch shift behind you as Sam kneels in between your legs.

His lips caress your neck as you feel his hands working the zipper to your dress. As he sucks at your pulse point, he slowly unzips your dress. He may be controlling your movements, but he is making sure not to rush things. He is wanting to savor every second of this and so are you. Once your dress is unzipped, he slides the dress off of one shoulder, then the other. Your dress cascades down your torso, pooling around your knees. His kisses pepper down your neck, to your shoulder and then to the back of your neck.

One of his hands wraps around you to caress your supple breast. As his hand massages your mound, his fingers pull and tug at your firm nipple. Then the head of his shaft throbs against your entrance.

“You are not to cum until I say so,” Sam growls. “Say you understand.”

“I understand, Sir.” You mewl, as your body shivers with anticipation.

His hand floats down to press flat against your hips as he thrusts his cock into you; all the way to the hilt. The sheer force of it sending you falling forward, the wind knocked out of you. Your hands bracing you against the back of the couch as Sam holds you steady, letting your walls adjust to the size of his cock inside you. Once your breath returns, you push yourself back up, his chiseled chest pressed against your back, his breath warm and heavy on your neck. He leans slightly forward and pushes his hands down firmly on top of yours, pinning you in place.

His head inches closer as he gently bites and tugs at your earlobe, growling in your ear. Your walls clench around his shaft and he stops. 

“Not yet,” Sam commands.

“Yes, Sir.” You obey, taking several deep calming breaths.

His hands grip onto yours and you are positive there will be bruises in the morning. He pulls back out and slowly then pushes back inside a few times, stretching your walls, then picks up speed.

Faster, he drives his rigid shaft into you, pushing you forward against the couch, then withdrawing momentarily before driving back inside even harder, deeper. Your bodies slide against each other, the sweat dripping down his chest onto your back. As his thrust start to become erratic, his hands begin to slip off of yours. As your walls clench around his cock, you have to keep focusing your attention away from how glorious it feels to have him filling you up, to avoid cuming before he gives you permission.

One more thrust and his hands slip completely off of yours. He grunts and pulls you upright, his sweltering chest heaving against your back. One arm stretches across your shoulder blades holding your upper half steady as the other hand reaches down between your legs and rubs at your swollen clit. His breath is hot against your skin as he leans in. 

“Cum for me, Y/N.” He whispers in your ear.

That’s all it takes for your walls convulse around his hard shaft as a blinding heat flows through your body. As you continue to ride the waves of ecstasy, Sam pushes you forward, grasping your hips again, and pumps in and out of you in an onslaught of raw physical desire. You feel his grip tighten painfully on your hips and his whole body tenses as his seed spills inside of you. 

His grip releases and he places tender kisses along your back as he withdraws. He collapses onto the couch, resting his head on the armrest, admiring you as you slowly get your bearings back. You pull your dress back up and collapse onto the other armrest, gazing lovingly at him.

The moment is broken when Sam’s phone rings. Sam gets up and fumbles with his jeans, trying to find the pocket with his phone in it. When he finds it, he answers without looking at the caller id, wanting to not miss the phone call. 

“Hello?” Sam says, flustered, still breathing slightly heavy from the exertion.

“Sam, where are you?!” The voice on the other end snaps.

“Dean?” Sam asks, confused.

“Yeah Dean, who else would it be? Where are you, Sam?! You were supposed to go back to the bunker, pick up Y/N, and meet me at the diner like - thirty minutes ago!”

“Oh-um-yeah, sorry about that. Something came up and we had to take care of it. We will be on our way shortly.” Sam rubs the back of his neck and winks at you. 

“Oh! Just forget it. I’ve already ordered. I’ll just bring the food to the bunker. Be there in fifteen.” Dean huffs and hangs up the phone.

“Well, I suppose we better clean up this room before he comes back,” Sam says looking at the books on the floor.

“We? You mean you are going to help even though I touched the floor first?” You smile teasingly at Sam, as you walk over to him.

“Well, that was kinda my fault, but I think it worked out well in the end. We really should play games together more often.” Sam smirks as he slides his pants back on.

“Same time, same place tomorrow?” You wink at Sam, sliding your hands up his chest.

“Mmmm…I do believe you need to be taught a lesson in how to properly use a book.” Sam smiled, as he cradled your cheek in his hand and melted his lips into yours one more time.


End file.
